All about Willow by Jasper Whitlock
by mysticalunicorn32
Summary: The infamous Willow Lane finally gives in and lets  Jasper Whitlock Interview her. Good times and surprises await her. Collaboration with shazwarner.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I want to say that this story is being co -written. Leigh,this is so much fun writing with you. I also want to thank my awesome Beta, Marie. Im sorry for all the future spelling mistakes and grammer errors that are coming your way. This is a work in progress and we are open to any suggestions on what you want to see. If you have any questions just ask and we will attempt to explain our insanity. Oh we dont own any of these characters except for Willow.

Chapter 1

How did I get to this point? Did I really want this? I loved the fact that I get to make a living off of something I'm so passionate about but I never thought it would go this far.

Was I prepared to take everything that was to come? Because I know along with the good things that were going to happen there was a lot of bad things that were going to happen as well. It worried me to think what that could be.

As I walked down the hall to leave I thought back over the interview I just had.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.Earlier that day. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"How are you Miss Lane? Have a seat and get comfortable. As soon as you feel ready we will get started with the questions."

I took a deep breath pushed the fear and worry about what was going to happen to me down deep and smiled.

"I'm ready whenever you are Mr Whitlock. Throw what questions you have at me, I'm not shy."

"That's good to know Miss Lane. Just remember you said that."

"Enough of the Miss Lane crap Mr Whitlock. Call me Willow; I can't stand that Miss Lane stuff. It makes me feel like I'm back in High School."

"I can do that. But only if you agree to call me Jasper."

"Well then Jasper let's get these questions started. I have things to do."

"Fabulous! A party? A date with the boyfriend?"

"No. Chinese food and the latest episode of Glee. I know, you don't need to say it. I'm sad, but I can admit it. Oh and there is no boyfriend"

"Well that's a shame Willow. I'm sure there are plenty of men that would be happy to date you. By the way I'm a Gleek so don't be ashamed to admit it."

Why did I start feeling comfortable? It almost feels like I could find a friend in Jasper. Maybe it was just wishful thinking; I didn't have that many friends.

"Ok Willow first I want to say that I'm not like most interviewers. While I will ask the normal questions I tend to just ask things that pop into my head. If at any time you feel uncomfortable please say so and we will stop."

"Oh don't worry I will. I've been told a few times that I don't have a filter between my brain and my mouth. Makes it harder to do interviews at times. That's one of the main reason I usually say no to being interviewed but you were so darn persistent I had to agree."

"Oh I understand the filter thing. I have the same problem. Ok let's get started."

"What made you get into acting?"

"I always felt like I could do anything growing up. Heck I still do now. As a child I could always get my parents to give me whatever I wanted by turning on my acting mode as they called it. My friends and I would make up little shows and put them on for anyone who was willing to watch."

"Who is it that inspires you the most?"

"There are so many that inspire me. If I had to pick anyone in particular, first I would say Kristen Stewart. She inspires me by dealing with the pressure of this business. At the same time she is able to speak her mind and won't change to be what people say she should be. I'm also inspired by Katharine Hepburn. She went through so much in her life and career but held her head up high and kept going."

"Where would you like to be in 5 years time?"

"I would love to have my own production company and have a family. Who knows really, I'm still young and have plenty of time to change my mind?"

"So you said before there is no boyfriend in your life Willow, how do you feel on the subject of being fixed up with someone?"

"I wouldn't be totally against it. I mean there has to be someone for everyone right? I just hate the idea of phonies. For once I would love to get away from the questions that go like this... So you have been linked to your co star in this movie or that new and upcoming actor from that movie can you tell us is it true? Those questions get on my nerves."

"So if I were to say right now that I had someone I would like to fix you up with you would say no?"

"I wouldn't say no but I would worry after all because this is in a sense a business meeting is it not? You are the interviewer and I the interviewee. Why do I get the feeling you are trying to hit on me Mr. Whitlock?"

I could already feel the blush starting to creep up on my face. I've had heaps of guys hit on me before but this was different. Why is that?

"Would you like me to be hitting on you?"

"Ha-ha seriously Jasper I have the feeling you are very happily married. Besides I'm really not the type to break up a happy family. I have had my heart broken too many times by guys that claimed they liked me for me but they just wanted in my pants or wanted a piece of my fame. I would love to meet someone that could be brutally honest with me"

"Well you are wrong there Willow. I'm not married. We have a similar problem. I'm having trouble finding Miss Right just like you're trying to find Mr Right. Also while I would love date you I realise that the limelight is not for me. Although I would not say no to just being your friend. I'm sorry if I have made you feel nervous. Would it make you feel better if we changed things around here for the moment? You ask me some questions instead?"

"Well I may know someone that would be perfect for you but let's see. What would you say is your proudest accomplishment Mr. Whitlock? Sorry I mean Jasper"

"Well Willow I would say that my proudest accomplishment would be my daughter Hayley. I was young when she was born. A drunken teenage moment if you will, I live every moment for her."

"That's precious and so unexpected. You don't strike me as that type. You really are a true gentleman Jasper. Do you have your eye on someone or is there a certain type? Believe me when I say I'm taking notes."

"Just remember every gentleman have a playful side. No seriously I don't really have my eye on anyone in particular. I like women who are playful, who are able to speak their mind and able to take care of themselves. She would have to get along Hayley above anything else."

Oh man this guy was turning out to be every woman's dream. I just wish I could find a man like him.

"Hmmmm I think I know someone who would fit perfectly with you. I worked with her on the set of my last movie. Now, I don't know her too well but I think you two would get along great. She was quite the trickster."

"Really? I like that. I'm willing if she is. Wow I'm going to have to go shopping and get something to wear. Oh um, now let's get back to you Willow, what is your type of guy?"

"Smart and funny but not a socialite like most of Hollywood. Someone who will like staying in just as much as being seen at the movie premieres with me. A man who can keep me on my toes with knowledge of what's going on around us in the world. Someone not worried about material things. I'd like a little wild side as well as calm and sweet. Plus it wouldn't hurt for him to be trendy either. Do I make sense? There's a lot that I want but it couldn't be possible for that all to exist in the one man could it?"

I know I was asking for so much, but after the guys id gone out within the past I didn't want one of them again. I felt a cold chill go down my spine thinking about that one I was glad that got away.

"I understand perfectly. I may have someone for you. Why don't we set up a double date for the weekend? You can name the time and place." Oh Jasper was buzzing with excitement; I had a feeling that this was his first date in a long time.

"Hmmm I'm not too familiar with the area. I just moved back to town recently, I've been away from here most of my life but it will always be home. How about you name the place and ill say about 6pm? That's early enough if we don't hit it off we can tuck tail and run and it would not ruin our day, and if we do then we still have all night to get to know each other. By the way what happened to our interview? Who knew you were the millionaire match maker?"

"I was just thinking the same thing. I don't have a deadline for this interview so why don't we just meet up every couple of days and do a few questions? That way as we relax and get to know each other the interview will flow easier"

"I think we may become great friends Jasper."

I decided then and there that I only wanted Jasper to interview me from now on. I leant towards him.

"I am going to tell my publicist that you will be the only one allowed to do interviews of me from here on out. Just like I won't do any other talk show except Jay Leno. Most of the interviewers are very rude to me and I don't like rude but then again who doesn't. So where should we meet this weekend and what day? We can do a few more questions than before we have dinner or over dinner if you would prefer."

"Saturday is good for me. I don't have Hayley until the weekend after that. Would you prefer to go out or stay in for our date?"

"Lets do a dinner party? I can give you my address and number. It would be safe with security and all. No one would be able to interrupt and if it's not working then we can just go our separate ways or we could go to the restaurant out in the French quarter? It's easy either way. I have an awesome cook and caterer that can fix anything our hearts desire."

I reached into my bag and grabbed my cell phone and started texting Jaspers potential date.

*Hey girl I was wondering if you would mind being set up on a blind date. Only thing is you would have to fly out here for Saturday. He is worth the effort I promise.

Why the hell not? I never pass up the chance to meet a great guy. I might even fly up earlier so we can catch up and get to know each other a little better. We didn't get long enough on the set did we? Man that movie sucked in the end.

*lol. It sure did. At least we got paid for it. I sent to my address last time we talked so just rock up and I'll see you then. Kisses.

Ok. C u then. Kisses back.

"Ok Jasper it's all set from my end. She agreed, she even said she hopes to get laid at the end of the night." Jasper choked on the water he was drinking and started gasping for air.

"What? Seriously?"

"No you goof. I was screwing with you. Wow you better prepare yourself before you meet her, she likes to screw with people's minds worse than I do."

"Oh, ok then. Wow you really had me going for a moment."

"So Saturday 6pm at my place. Just you me and our dates."

"Ok that sounds great Willow."

It was then that someone knocked on the door then strolled in.

"Dude you could of waited to be invited in. Anyway it's about time you got here. Willow what's wrong? Why are you so flushed all of a sudden? Seriously your face has gone really red."

Damn blush gets me every time. I could feel it spreading all over my body.

" Um... Who is this?"

"Oh how rude of me. Willow this is my brother Edward. Edward this beautiful creature here is the talented Willow Lane."

Now I was really blushing. Seriously? Beautiful? I didn't think so. I've always thought of myself as plain and ordinary. If there was one guy who I hoped thought I was beautiful it would be Edward. I couldn't let him know that I liked him though; I've been hurt to many times in the past. I decide it was time to turn on the acting mode.

"Well it's nice to meet you Edward. How about knocking next time? I could have been naked or something."

"It's nice to meet you to Willow and can I say if you were naked my brother the prude would have pissed himself."

"Fuck off Edward. I'm not a prude; I just won't sleep around anymore."

"Dude I'm not saying sleep around but just get laid from time to time."

"Jasper I have to agree. 'Getting some' is a great stress relief. I've been known to do that sometimes when everything gets too much."

I looked over and Edwards jaw was on the ground. Jasper just looked plain shocked.

"What a guy can go and have sex casually and a woman can't?"

"I never said that Willow. I'm just shocked to hear a woman admit that casual sex is ok."

"Well Jasper there is a lot you don't know about me. Like I love pole dancing, I've even got a pole in my house, but on the other side I love to paint and draw."

"Willow you have my heart, racing my brother is lucky to have spent the day interviewing you."

"Well thank you Edward. There's no need to kiss my ass unless that's what you're really into. Excuse me while I answer this call." I walked away to answer my phone, laughing at the expression on Edwards face. Jasper was laughing so hard I thought he was going to pee himself.

*JPOV*

"Edward prepare yourself we are going to Willow's on Saturday on a double date. You will be Willow's date and she has agreed to set me up with someone. Do you think you can handle her? She seems to be a handful and I know how you enjoy a challenge."

"Oh Jasper you know me to well. While I do enjoy a challenge I hope you know that I won't just use her."

"I hope so bro because she seems like a nice girl. I would hate to see you upset her and end up in a full body cast from the beating she gives you."

We were laughing as Willow came back over to us.

"Well guys here's my address and my number. What would you like to have prepared for dinner?" Willow handed me a card with her details on it.

"Anything is fine with us. We will bring the drinks you sort the dinner. Is that ok?"

"Sure is." She gathered her things and walked to the door.

"Well have your questions ready. And dress comfortably. Never know what the night will bring."

*WPOV*

I turned and left walking down the hall with my heart beating in my chest and Edwards's image stuck in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Again we own no Twilight characters. Just the lovely sassy Willow. In advance We're sorry if the content of our warped brains is offensive. OMG Leigh writing with you is like Heaven fun. Thank You to our awesome Beta Marie. *kisses*

Chapter 2

~~WPOV~~  
>His eyes, His smile, His name: Edward. All I could think about was him. I want him but I can't risk getting hurt again. After the 'incident' with Paul I just tried to avoid any kind of relationship. If I felt the need I would just hook up with a man and then sneak out before he woke the next morning. This time was harder, I want Edward so much but I had to keep with the usual routine and I'm sure he would get bored and move on eventually. All the others had. <p>

The doorbell rang; as I went to answer it I gave myself a quick check in the mirror as I passed it. Make up was good, my clothes were neat my hair was acceptable. I could barely get it to do what I want; it seems to have a mind of its own at times. 

"Hey come on In Jasper, My friend just called she's running a little late. What have you got in the bag there?"

"I didn't know what you like to drink so I got Vodka, Tequila, Bourbon and wine." 

"That sounds like a major hangover in the making. I have the stuff to make margaritas and daiquiris; dinner is just about ready we just have to wait for our dates to get here. By the way where is my date? Please don't tell me I've been stood up." 

"You haven't been stood up. He said that he needed to grab something from the car. He will be here in a second." 

"Well I can't wait to meet your 'friend'."

"Did you just use air quotes Ms. Lane?" 

"I did. Sue me." poking my tongue out at him, Jasper laughed as the sound of footsteps alerted us to my date's arrival. 

"Hey Willow. Did you miss me?" Oh shit it was Edward. I immediately went on guard. This night was going to be long. 

"Hey aren't you Jasper's brother. The hottie? By the way if I was aiming for you I wouldn't miss. Oh hey here comes Alice, girl get on in here. This is Jasper who will be your date and his brother Edward who is my date for the evening." 

"Hey Willow. Jasper it's a pleasure to meet you. Edward what the hell do you have under your arm?" 

"What's under my arm? Well it's a crash helmet." 

"Why the fuck would you have a crash helmet? Do you run into the walls a lot or something?" 

"Well you see Alice, I was told that the lovely Willow here was feisty and a little bit of a handful so I thought I would come prepared. Oh and by the way the only time I crash into walls is if I've got a girl pinned against it." 

"What you mean you can actually get a girl? Obviously you can't otherwise you wouldn't be on a blind date." 

"Oh snap. That's a good one Alice. You have my brother figured out already." 

"That I do Jasper. Well helmet boy obviously can't think of a comeback so let's go and beat these guys at poker Willow." 

I had to pick up my chin off the floor. "I can tell we are going to have lots of fun tonight, Lets go out back to the pool area where I have the poker game that I knew Alice would want to play ready for us, and we can have a much needed drink."  
>I led everyone out to the back patio. "Jasper you're sitting over here next to my girl Alice and Edward you're with me." <p>

"Oh Willow you don't know how much I'd like to be with you." Oh fuck. My heart started pounding then. I was going to have to really pull out the big guns to scare him off. 

"Well fire crotch, losers has to answer any question thrown at them until dinner's ready. Then after dinner we can play a drinking game." 

"Hey Willow what is that divine smell coming from the kitchen?" 

"That my dear Alice is Chicken encrusted with Italian herbs and garlic, baked in a crunchy shell. Pasta on the side and cherry cobbler and ice cream for dessert." 

"I think I want to marry you girl. That sounds sinful." 

I winked, "I didn't cook it, the cook did. But it's my recipe. I'll give it to you sometime babe. Ready to lose at poker boys?"

"Edward bro we may get to see some girl on girl action tonight. It was a shame too Alice. I was so digging you little lady." 

"I'll kick your butt after dinner for that comment Jasper." 

"Bring it on Alice. I like some fight in my woman." 

I was shocked to see Alice blush. Usually for a comment like that Alice would have junk punched a guy.  
>"So boys let's get your humiliation at getting beaten by girls over. I'll deal; I don't want you stacking the deck." <p>

"How do we know you aren't stacking it?" 

"I never fake it baby. Don't you wish you could find out if I'm telling the truth?" Willow deadpanned winking slyly at Jasper.  
>Edward was the first one out of the game. By this point I had a nice buzz going from the vodka I had consumed. Alice fired the first question at Edward and I almost died. <p>

"Edward we know guys like you are full of shit. So is it true you are really a virgin?" 

Jasper choked on his drink. We all turned to Edward to see what smart ass reply he came up with. 

"For your information shortie. I'm not a virgin." 

"Dude...Palms don't count." 

"Shut the fuck up Jasper." He threw his cards at his brother. I had to love Alice's attitude but sometimes I wish she could put a filter between her brain and her mouth. 

"Edward I have a question for you. Have you ever been in love?" Shamelessly fishing for information I know. But I had to ask, the question was burning away inside of me. 

"Yeah Willow I have." 

"Dude quit lying. You have never been in love. All those one night stands." 

"I have Jasper." 

"Ok then, when and who with?" 

"Bro do you recall when I took off after Bella dumped me? I was in Sydney. I wanted to be as far away as possible. I cried the whole time I was gone." 

I could not picture Edward being the kind of person to be upset by a break up let alone cry over it.  
>"Jasper, What would you do to tame my girl Alice?" <p>

"Wait, I didn't lose."  
>"<p>

Look at your hand Jasper. You just lost the last of your stack. You're out so answer the question." 

"Um, I'd give her some strange but beautiful to start. I would tell her every day how beautiful she is. And how much I adore her. She wouldn't know what hit her." Jasper replied winking at Alice. 

"Oh Jasper honey you won't know what hit you when you get a piece of my pierced Clit. ...What cat got your tongue?" 

"Alice that's TMI over here. Brain bleach ugh." I really can't believe what comes out of her mouth at times. 

"Well if I remember correctly I won. So Willow, What is the wildest thing you would do or have done? Any Piercings or tats?" 

Fuck. I couldn't really tell them the craziest shit I've done. That would open up the whole Paul thing. I shuddered at the thought of his name. I had to tell them something maybe I could just avoid answering them. 

"By the smells of it dinner's done boys. Let's go eat. I figured we could eat out here or we can take it inside in case the ghosts and vampires start to come out." Maybe humour would distract them. 

"But you didn't answer your question. I'm so dying to know I bet you haven't done anything crazy or wild. I bet you're a real goody two shoes." She wasn't going to let this question go. Oh hell. What should I come up with? 

"Well I used to work in a strip club with my girl Nessie. I did tell you that I had a passion for pole dancing. I can show you the pole I had installed in my bedroom sometime if you want. Hmmmm... Maybe I could even get Nessie to come around and do a show with me for you guys." Oh their reactions were funny. Three jaws hit the ground at the same time. Well at least I didn't lie. I had done some adventurous things in the past.  
>"What, you got nothing to say Edward? Cat got your tongue?" I couldn't help laughing at the expression on his face. <p>

-After dinner-

"Hey who wants to play Never have I ever?" Oh I loved this game, although I will say it can be evil at times. Massive hangover here I come. 

"Seriously Alice last time I played this I got so drunk." 

"Ah, can't hold your liquor Willow? Or are you a goody two shoes?" Oh Edward if only you knew. I poked my tongue out at him. We all went to what I liked to call my game room. We sat down in a circle around the table and looked at each other. 

"Ok Alice seeing as it was your idea you get to go first." I was scared at what could come out of her mouth. 

"Ok you wimps let's be honest and not cheat. If we play this properly we can have some fun. Hmm... let me think. Ok I have one. Never have I ever had vanilla sex."  
>We all looked at each other in anticipation. I wasn't going to drink. I'd done some pretty wild stuff that I hoped wouldn't come out just yet if ever. Edward drank, wow that wasn't a shock. I expected that. It was when Jasper drank his shot that I got a surprise. I didn't expect that from him.<br>I heard a giggle then Alice said," I will have to break you in and teach you some stuff Jasper just let me know when." 

"Bro you're so vanilla you smell like ice cream. Alice here might kill you if you hooked up." 

"Wow Edward did it take you all day to come up with that? Give your brain a rest and let me take care of Jasper and rest assured i'll take real good care of him." She looked at Jasper and ran her tongue along her top lip. The poor guy would burn if he went any more red than he was already. 

"Ok let me think. I have one that should be interesting. Never have I ever had sex on a public bus. Jasper I just know you won't drink to this one bro." and he didn't. Wow Alice was really going to have fun with Jasper. I hope he could handle her. Alice drank and just grinned at us all. That just left me. 

"Do fingers count? Or does it have to be actual sex?" There I had shocked them all again. 

"Wow girl you are wilder than I thought. Maybe I can allow you and Edward to hook up knowing now that he won't be corrupting you." I know I've said it before but i'll will say it again. I love my girl Alice so. If only they all knew the things I've done in the past. 

"Yes fingers count. Drink up girlfriend." I slammed my shot and got a refill. It was my turn. 

"Never have I ever had sex in a dressing room." The only one of us to drink was Jasper. 

"Brother dear I'm learning more than I need to about you. I'm thinking you're not as vanilla as I thought." 

Ok it was Jaspers turn. I was very curious to see what he came up with. 

"Never have I ever made a porn movie." The big surprise was they didn't drink; the even bigger surprise was that I did. I started shredding the tablecloth because I was both nervous and upset. 

Alice shrieked, "What the fuck Willow? When were you going to tell me? You need to fess up right now girl."

Jasper and Edward were just staring at me in shock. It wasn't until I started crying that they realised something was up. What shocked me to my core was that it was Edward who came over and put his arm around my shoulders. 

"Oh babe it's ok. Everything will be alright. You don't need to talk about this if you don't want to." 

"Edward I'm sorry I'm ruining your shirt by crying on it." 

"It's only clothes babe I will wash it. If it can't be saved i'll just throw it out. No biggie. Cry all you need to." 

"It's ok I will tell you some of what happened I'm not ready to tell it all. You see it started with this guy I was dating called Paul..."


	3. Chapter 3

*I am so glad that you are enjoying this story. Sharon and I love this story and are having a blast writing it.*

*Thank you to the ever patient Marie and my new beta Feralness Is Me. They put put up with the epic spelling mistakes and bad grammar and oh so gently push us to get on with writing the next chapter.*

*The only character we own in this is Willow. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.*

*Italic print at the start of this chapter is a reminder of what happened at the end of the previous chaper.*

On with the story.

Previously...

_Ok, it was Jasper's turn. I was very curious to see what he came up with._

_"Never have I ever made a porn movie."_

_The big surprise was they didn't drink; the even bigger surprise was that I did._

_I started shredding the tablecloth, because I was both nervous and upset._

_Alice shrieked, "What the fuck, Willow? When were you going to tell me? You need to fess up right now, girl."_

_Jasper and Edward were just staring at me in shock._

_It wasn't until I started crying that they realised something was up._

_What shocked me to my core was that it was Edward who came over and put his arm around my shoulders._

_"Oh, babe, it's ok. Everything will be alright. You don't need to talk about this if you don't want to."_

_"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm ruining your shirt by crying on it."_

_"It's only clothes, babe; I'll wash it. If it can't be saved I'll just throw it out. No biggie. Cry all you need to."_

_"It's ok, I will tell you some of what happened; I'm not ready to tell it all. You see it started with this guy I was dating, called Paul..._

Paul was my agent when I first got into acting. It wasn't romance or anything like that, at first. Over the years things changed, and I started falling in love with him. We moved in together after dating for seven months; we actually lived together for six years. In that time things slowly changed. Let's just say that he was less than gentlemanly and leave it at that. It hurts to talk about it."

"Ok, guys, my girl needs to get some rest, so get up off your butts; you need to head home."

"No, Alice, they are both blind drunk. They can have the guest rooms on the third floor. Good night, guys. I will see you in the morning."

I turned and walked upstairs and right to my room. I then went to my bathroom and started my bed time routine; hair, teeth, face etc.

The whole time I was trying to get Paul out of my head. Why couldn't I just forget him?

_Because he was a huge part of your life; he started your career, you idiot._

Then there are the unspeakable things he did to me.

The voices were battling in my head.

NO! I couldn't let myself spiral out of control again.

I won't let him ruin my life like he did before.

I walked back into my room, pulled back the covers of my bed and crawled in.

As I was laying there thinking back over everything that had happened with Paul and myself, I started to shake.

Then all of a sudden Paul's face was replaced by Edwards.

A smile crossed my face as I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of him.

I was woken early the next morning by some wonderful smells coming from the kitchen.

As I went to stretch out I realized that my hand was resting between my legs, but the shock was, it was inside my panties.

Shit, I fell asleep thinking of Edward and woke up getting busy with myself! Well, I'm guessing that's what I had done during the night.

A blush swept across my cheeks.

It was going to be interesting facing Edward this morning with the knowledge that I had been touching myself just at the thought of him.

I rolled over and looked at the time; 10 am, ok so it wasn't that early.

I got up and found my favourite pair of booty shorts; That's what Alice called them.

I pulled on my favourite tank top; it had rips all across it and left very little to the imagination.

I ran a brush through my hair.

Hmmmm hair what to do with that?

_Ha! I know; I'll put my hair into pigtails._

One on either side of my head; school girl style.

I went dark with the makeup.

I wanted my eyes to pop out and grab his attention.

Whoa!

I was starting to fall for him hard; I had to stay cool, still.

I hadn't changed my mind, but I had to be careful.

I didn't want to draw Edward into my fucked up life.

There wasn't any harm with some shameless flirting though.

I picked up a lollipop from the jar on my bedside table, unwrapped it and popped it in my mouth.

I was so seriously addicted to those things.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen to see what the chef was cooking for breakfast.

Whatever it was it smelt divine.

I walked into the kitchen to find Edward and Jasper cooking, while Alice sat at the small table in the middle of the room.

"Wow, Willow, you going for the punk kinda look today? What's with the handle bars on the side of your head? You hoping someone might grab hold and go for a ride?"

Edward choked on a piece of bacon he had just popped into his mouth.

"You know me, Alice. I always wanna go for a ride on something, but I won't object to being ridden myself."

The shade of red both guys turned was amazing.

"You have an amazing way with words, Willow. Well I'm going to go and get dressed and make myself am I kidding? I'm already fucking stunning." She giggled and ran upstairs to her room.

I sat at the table day dreaming and wondering what I was going to do with the rest of the day.

Jasper came over and placed a plate of food in front of me; I grabbed a fork and started digging in.

We all ate quietly and sat around drinking coffee.

"Willow, I have some more questions to ask you for the interview. I'll give you a call later and we can go over them."

"It's ok if you want to do them now. I'm not ashamed to talk about my life in front Edward or Alice."

Alice had just come skipping back into the room. "Hey, guys, I was thinking. Why don't we go to that new Karaoke bar that just opened up in town?" She walked over and settled herself on Jasper's lap then picked up a piece of bacon off of his plate and popped it into her mouth.

"Alice, the guys have better things to do than keep us entertained all the time. Besides, Jasper was just about to ask me some more questions for the interview he is writing."

"Well you go ahead and get that out of the way and then we can figure out what to do with ourselves tonight."

Edward raised his eyebrow at that.

"Ewww, not that, you man whore!" She threw her towel at him. "I'm going for a swim." She pulled off her shirt and slid out of her shorts.

Jasper's eyes almost popped out of his head. I looked over and Edward was looking her up and down too.

Ok, I will admit it, Alice is sexy. Hey, I'd even hit that if I was drunk enough and she was up for it.

I knew how to get Edwards attention back on me. I grabbed another lollipop from my pocket, peeled the wrapper off, popped it in my mouth and started to suck and twirl it around in my mouth.

Edward and Jasper both shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Ok, I had the attention back on me now.

"So, Jasper, let's get these questions out of the way." Jasper pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed a few buttons. "Ok first question; Willow, do you want to comment on the rumours of an on-set hook up on your last movie?"

"The only hook up was with me and Alice, and no, not in that way, silly Mr. Whitlock."

Edward was almost hyperventilating. Ok, so now I know he likes the idea of girl on girl action.

_Well duh, Willow. He is a guy after all_.

"I will also let you guys know that Alice isn't an actress. She is my makeup girl and stylist. I can't remember if I've told you what it was that she does."

"No you haven't said anything. That is good to know. Maybe I could do a side article down the track; something along the lines of the woman behind Willow Lane. Ok, question two; is there any truth to the so called confirmed reports of you being under the influence of alcohol and drugs on the red carpet at the Oscars?"

"Hahaha, I only drink in the safety of my own home, or if I'm around people I trust, when I'm out in public. I have too many young fans to risk letting them down like that. I'm very strict on my 'SAY NO TO DRUGS'. I have seen too many lives ruined by drugs."

My mind started to drift back to Paul.

_No, Willow. Don't go there. _I closed my eyes and pictured Edward naked. Extreme I know, but it got my mind off Paul.

"That is good to know Willow; your fans will be pleased to hear that. I personally didn't believe these so called 'confirmed reports' that go around so often."

"Question three; actually this is a question from a fan who wrote into our magazine asking if we would please ask, if we did an interview with you. Toni from Columbus Ohio would like to know; Willow have you ever been arrested, and if so, what for?"

"Oh my God, I was in high school and decided to steal the rival schools flag but ended up sitting in jail until my best friend's dad bailed me out. Stupid stuff really, and I do not recommend doing that to anyone. I got into so much shit."

My parents threw me out after that incident. I didn't want to go into how much trouble I got into as a teenager.

"Chris from Nashville Tennessee wants to know; Willow, Would you ever give up acting?"

"For the right person, maybe. I enjoy getting to be someone else for a while. It makes being me that much more enjoyable when I get to be myself. I also like being able to spend money on my friends and loved ones; to be able to buy them whatever their hearts desired." I looked over at Edward and he had an unusual expression on his face.

I would have to question him about that later.

"If you were to give up acting what would you do for work?"

"I've got enough in the bank so I wouldn't have to work again, nor would any of my family or friends. But I would be a director or write fan fiction stories. God the things I could do with that Robert Pattinson guy. Anyway, I don't want to get started on that; i have a fan girl crush as if you couldn't tell."

"Are you a Twi-Hard, Willow?"

"Secretly, yes. I auditioned for the lead part, and well, let's just say, I wasn't plain enough. Seriously, that was the director's words not mine."

"Team Edward or Team Jacob? What about being a fang-banger? Team Bill or Team Eric?"

"I'm Team Jakeward. I can't decide, so I'll take them both. I actually have a secret crush on Mike Newton; he is just so darn cute. Oh, if there were vampires, I would so be a fang banger. Team Bill or Team Eric? Hmmmm, I would so love to get me some Eric Northman; he is so fucking hot. Wouldn't say no to Bill; just the way he says 'Sookie' makes me tingly."

Alice came back into the room. She looked at all of us and giggled. "Ok, hot stuff, and you too helmet boy, Willow and I need to go and have our morning workout, If we miss out we will be very cranky. You guys might want us happy when we go out later. You never know what might happen." She winked at the boys and grabbed my hand.

We went to the gym I had set up at the back of the worked out for a few hours. I had to keep fit and It made me happy when I got admiring glances from people.

When we finished our workout we went to have a shower.

Ok, a lot of people may think it's strange or wrong but Alice and I were so comfortable with one and other that we could be naked around each other without it feeling weird. If the guys had walked in on us and found us in the shower together, i think their brains might have exploded.

My Shower was big enough that it could fit six people at once, so we had plenty of space. We washed ourselves, got out and went to get dressed. Alice helped me pick out an outfit for the date we were going on with the guys; tight black pants and a hot pink tank top with "hot stuff" written across the chest.

I left my hair loose and applied some light make up.

Alice decided to wear her white leather pants and her favourite black shirt. It had a picture of Buddha on the chest with his belly right over her perky little breasts. In a scrawl underneath the picture was written, "Rub my tummy for good luck". She put her hair up in a loose ponytail and went heavy on the makeup.

We went to find the boys and found them in the games room.

Surprise, surprise, hey?

They were playing the Wii and arguing about who had the better score on the game.

I laughed and walked over to them. "Hey, lover boys. You ready to go?"

"Really? Lover boy? Do you want to jump me, Willow?" Jasper looked over at Edward and laughed.

"No, but the dreamy way my girl has been running around my house, I'm sure she's ready to jump you."

_Ha! _That got both Alice and Jasper. They both turned red and looked down at the floor.

"Come on, crash, lets go." I grabbed Edwards hand and skipped out of the room with him.

We drove to the club in Jasper's car; if we had driven one of mine, it would have drawn attention.

Alice was out of the car first; she was bouncing around with excitement. "Come on, guys. We're here, I'm thirsty and want to get this fuck awesome night started." She grabbed me by the hand and we skipped off towards the door with Edward and Jasper on our heels.

The guys caught up with us just inside the door.

"We have reservations in the VIP booth next to the stage and I signed us up for songs already. Edward, you go first, and then Willow will have her turn, then I'm up for my number, and then it's Jasper's turn." Alice said.

"What do you want me to sing for you, Willow?" Edward asked. "I know, I'm too Sexy by Right Said Fred."

Wow Edward really did think he was hot.

I had to agree with him; maybe I should just let myself fall for him...

"No, No, No, there, minute man. Didn't you hear me? I have your song all picked out, and no, I won't tell you what it is; you'll have to wait until the music starts." Alice cracked up laughing at the expression on Edwards face.

"Oh man, you are going to make me sing some chick shit, aren't you?"

Jasper and i cracked up at the banter going on between Alice and Edward.

We made our way to our booth and placed an order for our drinks.

"It could be, 'I'm a little tea pot', for all you know, Edward. You will just have to wait and see. Helmet Boy, you are up first. Here's your drink, now get up there and sing." Alice slapped, Edwards butt and pointed at the stage.

Edward went up on stage, and I sat there in the booth waiting to see what would happen.

The music started, and the look on Edwards face had Alice, Jasper and I rolling around in the booth with laughter.

Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera was playing.

Edward looked at me and smiled, then picked up the mic and started to sing along.

Holy crap! He was actually really good, and he started to sway and dance while he was singing.

As the song continued, Edward's dancing got more daring. He was about to get down on the ground and slink across the stage went he fell right on his butt and skidded off the end of the stage.

The look of horror on his face was hilarious.

We were laughing so hard. I had tears running down my face, Alice was doubled over unable to breathe.

Edward came back to the booth and sat down.

"It's not funny!" he moaned.

I saw that he was embarrassed, and while I thought it was funny, I decided to try not to laugh in front of him.

Alice on the other hand was never going to let him live this down. "I beg to differ, Twinkle Toes. It's funny, very fucking funny."

I shot Alice a warning glance, and she turned to Jasper and started a conversation.

Next it was my turn.

Alice slapped me on the butt and told me to get up there or else.

I got up on the stage and the music started. As I looked at the screen for the words to the song Alice had picked, I heard someone say, "OMG! Is that Willow Lane?"

Fuck! I couldn't go anywhere and not have people recognize me.

Oh well, that's the price of fame, I suppose.

'

Just as long as they didn't start hounding me and let me just have my night out with my friends.

I sang the song, "Just like Jesse James", which was sung by the amazing artist, Cher. Alice really did know me well, and I didn't too bad a job singing it. When i finished everyone stood and clapped and cheered.

I wasn't sure if that was for my singing talent or because of my name and who I was, but I took the applause.

I thanked everyone and went back to the table; I needed another drink.

"Ok, Alice, get your butt up there and start singing." I took a gulp from my drink that Jasper handed me.

"Hello, beautiful people. My name is Alice and I'm going to sing, 'I Touch Myself', by The Divinyls. Enjoy."

The music started and Alice began to sing.

"I love myself I want you to love me

When I feel down I want you above me

I search myself I want you to find me

I forget myself I want you to remind me

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you I touch myself

Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no."

Alice walked off of the stage with the mic in her hand, still singing. She walked over to where Jasper was sitting at the edge of the booth.

"You're the one who makes me come running

You're the sun who makes me shine

When you're around I'm always laughing

I want to make you mine

I close my eyes and see you before me

Think I would die if you were to ignore me

A fool could see just how much I adore you

I get down on my knees I do anything for you."

She knelt down in front of Jasper as she sang. It was sweet; Alice was telling Jasper how much she liked him.

"I don't want anybody else

When I think about you I touch myself

Ooh I don't want anybody else

Oh no, oh no, oh no."

As she stood, she ran her hand down her body and sat herself in Jasper's lap.

"I want you I don't want anybody else

And when I think about you I touch myself

Ooh, ooh, oo, oo ahh

I don't want anybody else when I think about you

I touch myself Ooh I don't want anybody else

Oh no, oh no, oh no."

Alice threw the mic on the stage, then leaned down and kissed Jasper with such passion. She was grinding on his lap, and I was starting to feel jealous, because I wanted to do that with Edward.

Luckily Edward spoke up first, "Unless you want some perv to ask if he can join in, and I totally would if I were you, Alice, save it for somewhere private."

"Fuck you, helmet boy. Just because you're too scared to tell my girl what a fuck hot body she has. Seriously, I'd do you, Willow. Man up Edward. Now, Jasper baby, isn't it your turn to sing?"

Jasper got up and went up on stage.

As the music started to play, Alanis Morissette's, 'Hand in my Pocket', he walked over to the music booth and said something to the guy inside.

The music stopped and 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing', by Aerosmith started playing.

"Alice..." He held out his hand for Alice to join him onstage.

She flew up on the stage and sat on the stool provided, as Jasper sang those beautiful lyrics to her.

When he had finished singing, Alice threw her hands around his neck and kissed him.

"Alice, I know we have only knows each other for a short time, but i love you. I don't ever want to be with anyone else."

I was sitting there with tears pouring down my face. I was happy for them.

Edward slid over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. I looked up at Edward and just stared into his eyes, wondering if that could be us one day, when all of a sudden, Edward leaned down and placed his lips softly against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and straddled his lap while continuing to kiss him.

"Well, well, Crash decided to grow a pair after all. Come on, guys, let's cut this evening short and head back to Willow's. There are too many hormones flowing to stay here."

We all headed back home, got out of the car at my place and headed for the door.

"Alice, honey, I need to get back home. Don't stress, I have to get some work done there. I will be back in the afternoon, if Willow says that's ok."

"Sure, Jasper that's fine. Here's the code for the security gate." I told him the code and headed inside with Edward on my heels.

I pinned him to the wall and kissed him, then pulled away after a minute. "I guess you will be heading home with Jasper."

I really didn't want him to.

"Yeah, I better. I'm sorry, Willow, but i will come back tomorrow with Jasper."

"I suppose I can wait till then to see you." I kissed him again and heard Alice walk in the door.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes, Jasper is waiting, so hurry your ass up. The sooner you leave the sooner he can come back to me."

Edward gave me a quick peck and left.

"So, Willow, It happened? You hooked up with Edward. I'm happy for you guys. Just don't tell him that. I don't want him getting the idea that I'm going to start taking it easy on him."

"I really like him, Alice. I'm just scared of getting hurt."

"Don't you worry about that, Willow? He will have to deal with me if he hurts you. Anyway, I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She gave me a quick kiss and skipped upstairs.

I smiled; I loved my life at the moment. I had a great friend who I adored more than anything, and Jasper was fast becoming a great friend. If everything went well with Edward, I hoped things would change for us and we would become closer.

I went and washed up, then I peeled my clothes off down to my panties. I pulled a singlet on and crawled under my blankets. I fell asleep so happy and content and thinking of Edward.

I woke the next morning and pulled on some shorts. I quickly went through my morning routine then went skipping downstairs.

I was getting myself some juice when the phone rang. I grabbed my glass and went to pick up the phone. "Hello."

Good thing Jasper was the one calling, otherwise, I might have been a little pissed about calling so early.

"Willow, you need to get on the net or something. Someone took pictures last night at the club, and they have been splashed all over the tabloids."

Fuck my life!

Why couldn't things just go right?

**A.N: What do you think? Please review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

***The usual, we don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does crap but if I did I would own a bigger car and house. Thank You, to our wonderful Beta, Boo's Boys. Your patience with explaining things is awesome. Thank You Sharon for helping me take this plot bunny to the moon and back. I hope you all enjoy this as much as we enjoy writing it.***

**Back to the story...**

"What the fuck, Jasper. How did you find out about this? Do you know who did it? What's in the photos?" I spat it all out in frustration.

"Calm down, honey. I just got an email from the magazine telling me to check out TMZ for the pics. They are of our date night last night" Jasper explained.

"Fuck! What's in the photos? You said they appear to show me having sex! Whats that about?" I couldn't believe how fast I was talking. I was in a total panic.

"It just looks like you are grinding on Edward a little, and almost looks like you are kissing Alice. Wait, I don't remember that." Jasper was curious now.

"Shit. Alice and I kiss from time to time. It's not sexual; we are just showing our love for each other. I didn't think anyone had seen us. What are we going to do about this?" I stated before sighing. "This isn't going to hurt Edwards career, is it? What does he do, anyway?"

"Well, Willow, he designs toys," Jasper explained.

"Oh, so sex is his business then?"

"Haha no. Actually, he designs children's toys."

"Oh, I feel like an ass now. Alice is going to have so much fun when she finds out what he does for work. Hang on a minute; you say Alice is in the photos too? Oh man, I better go and let her know. Why don't you guys get over here as soon as possible, so we can start working damage control," I stated.

"Ok, you might want to call your manager or publicist, and see what they think we should do about this mess. "

"I'll do that as soon as I hang up. Then I'll go get your girl up. Thing is, she likes to sleep naked. This could take a while to get her up and ready," I 'accidently' let slip to Jasper.

Might as well have a little fun before the shit really hit the fan.

"Really, Willow? Umm, is there any way you could take pictures for me?" Jasper's voice was all shaky as he said this.

I was right; this was fun.

"Well if you get over here soon you may just catch her before she gets dressed. It will take awhile to get her up," I teased.

"Maybe I can zoom over there and wake her myself."

"I'll go up there and try and wake her. I may need your help if she still isn't up by the time you get here. You have the code for the gate, let yourself in. I'll leave the door unlocked. I'm going to go have a shower myself, if I can wake Alice." I would leave calling my publicist until later, after we've all sat down and decided what we we're willing to say to the press.

"Ok, Should I bring Edward?"

"Yeah. He needs to come and have his say over this photo drama too."

I sighed again. I think I would be doing that a lot today.

"Ok, I may have to bring him in his jammies. He's not much of a morning person."

"That's ok. I have plenty of clothes here. My cousins are about his size," I told Jasper before rubbing my eyes.

"So you have a big family then, Willow?" Jasper asked. We hadn't really talked about this stuff; well, we really hadn't known each other for that long.

"No siblings. Just cousins. Hurry up and get over here, I want to get this sorted out." I didn't mean to be so abrupt with Jasper. I was just anxious to sort this mess out. I needed to do something to try and relax, otherwise my head was going to explode.

I went straight to Alice's room. Sure enough she was spread out on the bed naked. She really was hot.

An image of me rolling around, all sweaty and naked with her on the bed, flashed through my mind.

Wow, where did that come from?

I will admit that I'm bi sexual, but I'd never thought of Alice that way before.

I shook my head; I needed to concentrate on what I'd come up here for.

"Woman, get up and out of bed. We have some drama to sort out," I demanded as I gave Alice a shove.

Her skin was so soft.

_Damn, Willow, get your act together._

"UGH, leave me alone unless you're packing a penis," Alice moaned at me before rolling over.

"Come on, Alice, you know you have been lusting after me since you met me. Now let's get up and have a shower. Your man is on his way over," I said teasingly.

I knew that would get her up.

"Maybe I want him to find me in bed," Alice said back.

"Maybe, Alice, you just want him to find us in the shower together, hmmm?"

Hey, I might not be the one to get Alice, but I could at least admire her hotness.

"Fuck yeah, Willow, let's do that! That would be awesome. Can you just see the look on his face, finding us naked together? Maybe I should kiss you and run my hands down your body when we hear them coming. You know I don't mind a little lady love from time to time. I do prefer the cock though," Alice said with great enthusiasm as she jumped up out of bed.

"OK, he should be here shortly. Let's set it up." This could be the fun, and I needed to take my mind off of the pending drama.

We went to my shower. Alice jumped right in; I pulled off my clothes, and climbed in.

Standing under the hot water was so relaxing. I always had a shower when i was stressing. I knew this was my second one today, and I dare say, I would be going for more as well.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the monitor over by the sink was showing that the gate was opening.

Ahh, the guys were here.

"Alice, let's get this show started. The boys are here." I knew this was just to stir the boys up, but I was going to enjoy every minute of it.

I heard a distant voice yell, "Alice, Willow. We're here. Where are you guys?" Then I thought I heard, "Willow... Shower... Up there."

As I heard their voices getting closer, I stepped up to Alice. We stood under the hot water together. I leaned in and kissed her soft lips; I couldn't get enough of them. I lifted my hands and hesitantly placed them against Alice's breasts.

We had never gone this far before, and I wasn't sure how she would react. I knew she liked to fool around with girls sometimes, but how would she respond to me touching her?

Alice growled and pushed herself against me, before she ran her hands down my back and over my ass.

Fuck, if these guys didnt hurry up, I might just end up screwing Alice.

I heard the door creak open, and I heard, "Willow, babe, are you in here. We can't find Alice."

I looked up to see two stunned faces looking at us.

What were they going to say?

"Fuck! The glass is steaming up, and I want to see what's happening," Edward sulked.

I just wanted to bite that bottom lip when he pouted like that.

Ha! That was fun. So would this.

I turned off the water, and Alice and I stepped out of the shower. We each grabbed a towel and wrapped it around ourselves.

"Hey, babe, that's not fair. I was watching that," Edward complained.

"Well, crash, you interrupted our fun, so you have to be punished. Maybe if you behave and wish really hard, you might get to play with us one day," I smugly said as I left the room to get changed.

As I was getting changed my phone rang. I pulled on the rest of my clothes and picked it up.

"Hello," I answered.

The voice that replied chilled my blood to the bone.

"What the fuck, Willow? How dare you just move on. I told you that if I can't have you, nobody can. I thought we had an agreement. I sent Embry to follow you, and this is what I find. Well, TMZ was over the moon to get those pictures from me. I will be watching you, Willow. Just remember that." Paul hung up the phone.

I sat on the bed, pulled my knees up to my chest, and burst into tears.

My career was possibly in ruins, and now he is going to ruin a possible relationship between Edward and myself.

I had to pull myself together and go tell the others. I knew who did this, and I had to warn them. Together we could figure out how to stop him and keep our careers out of harm's way.

I walked slowly down the stairs; Alice was the first to notice something was up.

"What's wrong, babe?" she asked as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I know who did this. I just got a phone call from him," I sobbed to Alice before I burst into tears and fell to the floor.

What was I going to do?

"Willow, who did this?" Jasper gently asked.

"Embry...Paul...I don't know who else if anyone else." I Didn't know if what I'd just said was coherent; I was crying really hard. "I'm sorry, guys, I was trying to hold it together. I hate to fall apart in front of all of you. It's just Paul is such a dick. He's brutal and very dangerous."

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better, or how to make it all go away," Edward said as he bent to help me up off the floor.

"Willow, I'm going to head home and try and get hold of some contacts, to see what or if we can do anything," Jasper offered.

"I'm going to stay here, Jasper, and keep an eye on things in case this fucker tries to mess with our girls," Edward stated and looked over at me.

Strange, I actually felt safe with him, but at the same time, I knew that Paul wouldn't stop until Edward was gone. I wouldn't put it past him to seriously hurt Edward.

"Thanks, Edward. I'll have Emmett, my manager, beef up my security for a while. It may be best if you all stayed here in the house, that way security can keep an eye on you all too," I said as I looked around at them all.

"Thanks, Willow, but I don't think you have to worry about Edward and I. We are big boys, and we can take care of ourselves," Jasper joked around.

"I'm serious, Jasper, Paul is dangerous. The last guy I worked with now walks with a limp and is no longer a pretty face, because Paul thought I was having an affair with him." My voice started to shake as I said this. I was really scared for my friends.

"Ok, Willow, I will head home and grab some things, and set it so Hayley can stay here with me when she comes to visit. Is that alright with you?" Jasper asked with worry in his voice.

"Oh, Jasper, of course its ok. I have plenty of room."

Jasper gave me a hug and left. He wasn't gone for more than a couple of hours, and when he walked back in the door he had a tear stained face.

"Jasper, What's wrong? What happened?" Alice demanded.

"Everything's a mess. The bitch is pissed off because of the photos and she won't let me see Hayley," Jasper sobbed.

What the fuck was going to go wrong next?

****Hit review. You know you want to. Reviews are like sweet sweet Edward sex, addictive, very statisfying and craved ;).****


	5. Chapter 5

First off I would like to say so sorry for not updating for what seems like forever. RL has been a pain in my backside. If I ever take this long again feel free to drop me a message and kick my butt. Please feel free to leave either of us love. Here on my profile or on Shaz's profile. I'll add the link to my profile so you can enjoy her incredible stories. **Kisses Babe, don't know how I made it without you pushin my sorry self.*******

***Thank you to our ever so patient beta, Boosboys Cliches for putting up with our lazy asses. You are wonderful and we heart you***

Alice walked slowly over to Jasper and wrapped her arms around him to try and help ease his pain. It was while Jasper sobbed in her arms that the door opened and Emmett came stomping in with Rosalie on his tail.

"Ok, cuz, who the hell has threatened my family, and what do I need to do to stop it?" Emmett asked, his voice booming around the quiet house. "Wait, who the hell are these guys?"

"Emm, this is Jasper and Edward. We are kind of dating," I explained.

Emmett's face was priceless. "Wait, you're dating both of these guys?"

"You ding bat," Rose said as she slapped the back of his head. "She's dating Edward, and Alice is seeing Jasper. Duh. Sometimes it's a good thing you're in security. I swear, all brawn and no brains at times."

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett is head of security, but he is also my cousin. The lovely but very dangerous lady behind him is his wife, and the one who will cause more damage than Emmett does." I looked around as I introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you, gentlemen. We are going to canvas the house and see what we're going to need for this job." Rose turned and started talking with Emmett.

We left Rose and Emmett to check the house and set up their crazy, over the top security equipment. I paid for it all but had no idea what any of it did. Alice was in the kitchen mixing up drinks for everyone.

Jasper still hadn't said anything, but I could tell this was killing him. I had to find a way for him to see Hayley. I called Rose over and discussed with her what I wanted to do.

"Hey, Jazz, come here for a few minutes, please. I want to discuss something with you." I gestured for him to sit on the sofa.

"What is it, Willow?" Jasper whispered. My heart almost broke right then.

"Rose here is an ex-marine and is willing to go with you to talk to Hayley's mom and reassure her that it will still be safe for you to see her," I explained to Jasper.

Rose sat next to Jasper and took his hand. " I also have a degree in law and have finished every child care and behavior course there is. Hayley will be safe here, Jasper. We just have to get her mom to believe that."

I looked over at Alice. "Alice, why don't you take Jasper upstairs and show him the room next to yours. He can have that room while he is staying here; that way, Jasper, you can relax, shower, and let me know what you want to do"

"Ok, ladies and boys," Emmett said with a smirk,"I have called in reinforcements, and you will all have a personal body guard. I need to know where you work, where you live, and anywhere else you go. You first, pretty boy. I'll catch the nerd later."

"Emmett, do you have to be so rude?" My cousin was such an ass at times. I guess that was due to the lack of a filter on his mouth.

"You forget who you're talking to, Willow," Rose deadpanned as she picked up my phone and began to insert a recording device in the receiver.

"Well, I design toys down at Masens, and I live in a town house on main street. I really don't go anyplace else, unless Jasper asks me too." Edward looked to me and smiled as he said what he did for a living.

"Hold up a damn minute!" Alice shouted from the top of the stairs."You design toys? As in Vibrators and the like? Oh this is good, Dildo boy."

"Did you just call him Dildo boy?" Rose asked as Alice walked back down the stairs.

"Yeah, I love making up nicknames for crash here. Giving Edward shit is my most favorite thing to do, besides fucking." Alice skipped to a halt beside Rose.

"And just who are you, little pixie?" Emmett asked

"Emmett that was a big mistake. She hates people giving her shit about her height." I sighed as I grabbed Emmett's arm.

Out of nowhere, Alice walked up and jumped on Emmett's back, wrapping an arm around his throat.

"Ever call me pixie again and I will make sure that there will be no more sex in your future," Alice hissed in his ear.

"Now, little lady, that's uncalled for," Emmett said as he reached up and pulled the fighting Alice off his back. "I apologize. Now just who the hell are you?"

Alice glared at Emmett. "I'm Alice. I'm a makeup artist. I'm here visiting with Willow because she wanted to set me up with Jasper up there. I don't go anywhere without her. I have had the pleasure of meeting your stunning wife before, and I like her, so don't make me mess you up in front of her."

"What do you mean by you don't go anywhere without Willow?" Rose asked.

"Well, duh; I have no idea where to go in this town. I've never been here before," Alice explained.

I did my best to keep from snickering out loud. All the while, Rose was rolling her eyes.

"Well, good, that will make it easier for us to keep an eye on you both," Emmett said sarcastically. "That just leaves nerd boy upstairs."

Rose slapped Emmett around the back of the head. "Be nice, EmmBear, or you will be in trouble tonight."

"But, momma bear, I have been good," Emmett pleaded with Rose

"God, you two are so disgustingly sweet. Get a room." I moaned

"Show us to our room, please," Emmett said, with a sneaky grin on his face. He proceeded to pick up Rose and throw her over his shoulder. "If the beds a rocking don't come knocking, alright cuz?"

"Right, _EmmBear_. You know the room to take her to. Just make sure you clean up afterwards. I don't want the cleaners to get pissed at me, like last time." I groaned at the thought of the last time they messed up my house.

"But, cuz, you know I always clean up my messes," he said as he winked at me

"Emm, last time I had to pay three thousand dollars to repair the playroom, after you too messed things up." I got grumpy just thinking about it.

"We didn't do that much damage, Will." Emmett smirked at me

"Do you remember the time Rose put her foot into my Miss PacMan game, and I found my pool table in pieces? _Or_ should I mention the time I had to have my pool redone because someone's bikini clogged up the drains?" I laughed as I reminded Emmett.

"TMI,CUZ!" Emmett carried Rose away, and I went upstairs to talk to Jasper.

"Hey, Jazz," I said as I knocked on the bedroom door, "Can I come in?"

He opened the door slowly. I noticed his eyes were red from crying.

"Are you ok? What am I saying; of course you're not ok. Like I said, Rose can go with you to prove that Hayley won't be in danger here. If it makes her feel better they both can come and stay here. What do you think?" I would do anything to make sure that Jasper got to see his daughter.

"It's not just that, Willow. She has been trying to get me back for years, and she is pissed that I have finally found someone that I like," Jasper said sighing.

"Oh, I see. We could kidnap Hayley," I said as I bumped his shoulder. I quickly backpedalled when I noticed the look of horror on his face. "It was only a joke, Jazz. What if she met Alice and found out what a nice person she is? Would you be willing to introduce her to Alice?"

"I really don't know Alice that well. All this has gone so quickly. I really like Alice, and could see this going somewhere. Your her friend, Willow, how do you think Alice will handle having a kid around?"

"Alice loves kids but can't have her own. I think that's why she is such a big kid herself. Please don't tell her I told you any of this."

Shit, I should have kept my mouth shut. I couldn't help it; it slipped out.

"Oh, poor Alice. I won't say anything; I will let her tell me in her own time. I suppose if the witch of an ex will let it happen, I would be willing for Alice to meet Hayley," Jasper said with more determination in his voice.

"I have an idea, Jasper; why don't you see if they want to come here. I will pay, and that way your ex can see how safe and secure the house is, and meet the people that Hayley will be around." Now this was starting to sound like a plan. Let's hope that Jasper agreed. "I have more than enough room. It would be nice to have all the commotion for a while. It's a nice distraction. Anyways, it would be better if they are here. If Paul can use them against you in anyway, then it would be best if they were here. They can have the guest house out back, if they want. That way, they can have some privacy. There is one thing that concerns me, Jasper; do you think your ex will cause any trouble when she meets Alice? You said she has been trying to get you back. Is it that she is in love with you, or do you think it is something else?"

"I think she has this complex... If she can't have me, no one else can, but yet, she doesn't want me either. She just wants my money. I mean, she never has to buy anything for Hayley. I buy everything; I pay all the medical bills, and see her every weekend. I'm at every dance recital and baseball game." With every word Jasper's shaky voice changed to a firm tone.

"Well, if you think she can hold her tongue, then she is welcome. But I won't be held responsible if she spouts off at Alice and gets a chunk of hair ripped out for being a bitch." I laughed. The last time someone got bitchy with Alice, they had to wear a wig for weeks to cover the bald patch Alice had left after pulling her hair out.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She may be a little star struck, to be honest. I'll call her and see what she says," Jasper said with excitement in his voice. I just didn't want him to get his hopes up too much, in case she said, no.

"I'll throw in an autograph or a piece of memorabilia from the next movie set I work on, if she behaves herself," I said as I hugged him. "You know, Whitlock, I have grown kind of fond of you since we started that interview."

"Well, Miss Willow, after that shower scene you put on earlier, I'm sure I can come up with a way of you showing how fond you are of me." Jasper winked as he reached for his phone.

"Watch it. I have my eye on your little friend down stairs." I thought a little teasing would lighten the mood.

"WHAT?" Jasper gasped as he dropped his phone.

"Not _that_ little friend. The toy maker downstairs," I called over my shoulder as I walked to the door of his room.

I thought I would keep him on his toes, so I shouted over my shoulder, "But, I wouldn't say no to having some fun with Alice; her breasts and lips are so softy and tasty."

"Damn it, woman, I am trying to make a phone call to my baby momma. Quit your teasing," Jazz said while laughing.

I thought about it as I walked downstairs. Would I ever cross that line with Alice? I know I always said I wouldn't but what if Alice said she wanted to?

It couldn't be much different than it was now. I mean, we kiss, and we appreciate each other's naked bodies, but I shivered as I thought what it would be like to touch her everywhere. As I walked into the kitchen, I bumped into someone. I looked up and...

Damn if it wasn't the goddess herself.

"Hey, Will. What's up? You have a strange look on your face," Alice said as she walked towards the stairs.

"It's nothing, Ally. Just a fantasy." I sighed as I slowly walked away.

****Jaspers Point of View****

I watched Willow leave and just shook my head.

I knew that she had a thing for Alice; you could see it when she looked at her. It was the same the other way too; Alice had nothing but love in her eyes when she looked at Willow. I thought about it and realized that it wouldn't bother me sharing Alice with Willow. A man could only hope to come second when it came to Willow and Alice's relationship.

I picked up my phone again and dialled Krystal's number all the while praying she would just make things easy for once.

"What do you want Jasper?" Krystal's tone was very clipped and bitter.

"Please can you just see reason Krystal? Why punish Hayley and me for something that wasn't my fault." I pleaded.

"Let's get this straight, Jasper, I said _no_! I don't want _my_ daughter around that stuff, and some random chick who you fuck in public places."

"I tried to explain this to you before, we weren't fucking. Alice was sitting on my lap and that was it. Krystal, you should know what the tabloids are like; they blow everything out of proportion. You should know me better than that. You know I don't do that kind of thing." Why wouldn't she just see reason?

"I will not allow my daughter around some whore that you have around, or that kind of media attention." Krystal hissed at me.

"Bring Hayley out here yourself. That way you can see how safe she will be," I said as I crossed my fingers.

"What? What are you saying, Jasper?"

"Willow has said that she will pay to fly you and Hayley out here, and you can stay in the guest cottage. That way, you can see how safe it is here at Willows'. You can meet the security staff and check things out, so you can see how safe Hayley will be while she is here."

I started chanting, _Please, Please, Please,_ inside my head.

"I suppose I can cancel my plans with the girls this weekend and fly out with Hayley. Willow better be serious about paying for the tickets, Jasper."

"I will go and speak to Willow now, and will text you all the details. Thank You, Krystal. Hayley means the world to me, and I would do anything for her." I didn't realize how nervous I was until Krystal said yes.

I hung up the phone and ran out of the room calling for Willow. When I reached the kitchen, I found Alice leaning against the bench reading something on her phone. I ran up to her, picked her up in my arms and swung her around.

"What the fuck, Jas? What has you so happy?" Alice asked as she put her phone down.

"Krystal said yes. She is going to fly out here so she can see how safe things will be for when Hayley comes to visit. She is going to bring Hayley with her as well." I spun Alice around again before placing her back on her feet.

****Willow's Point Of View****

I headed toward the kitchen to let Jasper know I had sorted out the tickets. I knew Krystal would say yes. I had a feeling about Jasper's ex from the few things he had told me about her. I just prayed and hoped my hunch was wrong. As I walked into the kitchen, I stopped in the doorway. Alice was in Jasper's arms, and she reached her hand up and placed it against his cheek. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Jasper's lips.

I didn't want to disturb a beautiful and peaceful moment between them, so I placed the sheet with all the details on the table and walked from the room quietly. I had a feeling that more drama was coming our way, and, for the first time in my life, I wanted to be wrong.

***I'm sorry about the change in the point of views at the end there, but hey it ended better that way. Let's hope Willow's hunch is wrong. Be kind and hit review.***


End file.
